I Don't Know Who I Am Anymore
by Damaris Reins
Summary: Set after season one finale. Frankie and Cole are finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Eliza is with the Gaines posing as Frankie. Byron and Dayton are having problems. Tammy is... nice? Now and Andrew is nowhere to be found. Add mixed feelings, trust issues, a new girl suddenly very interested in the disappearance of Andrew also Tammy's cousin and this is gonna be one hell of a ride.


Frankie stared out the window of the lodge she had been staying in for the past two weeks with her now boyfriend, Cole Reyes. But there was a loose end she couldn't get her mind off of...

Andrew LaPierre.

Frankie chewed on the first knuckle of her index finger, slightly disoriented. It had first started when Cole had asked her to be his girlfriend. She smiled at the fond memory of how her relationship came to be.

 _"Frankie?"_

 _Cole whispered from next to her on the soft bed. There had turned out to be only one bedroom and Frankie refused to let Cole sleep on the couch in the main room or on the floor. So there they were, lying together under the covers and while both were... They couldn't get a wink of sleep with the immense tension of what had happened almost a week ago._

 _The bus._

 _That damn bus._

 _Frankie shivered in pleasure as she remembered how Cole's hand had fit hers almost perfectly, like their hands had been sculpted for each other. And that hug when Dayton hadn't been looking. When the Reyes siblings had picked her up from the dumpster and Cole had hugged her while Dayton made sure they weren't being followed. It was a reassuring hug, a promise he would protect her as his hands smoothed down the length of her back. She had responded with a purr of contentment though if Cole had heard it he saved her the embrassment and kept quiet. Frankie stiffened at the feel of his warm breath, puffing across the back of her neck giving her chills. She hadn't realized how close Cole was to her before and her face felt hot._

 _"Yes Cole Reyes?" she kept her voice level though she felt as if she was melting._

 _"Can you turn around and look at me?"_

 _She cursed under her breath, yet another human trait she had developed. Cursing in times of misfortune._

 _She rolled onto her side and propped her head on one hand. She then became acutely aware of how almost every inch of their bodies were practically pressed flush against each other. Cole felt his cock stretch and fill at the way her breasts were mashed against his chest, the hardness of her nipples rubbing against him due to the cold air-conditioning of the room no doubt._

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"You can ask me anything." came the soft reply from the girl of his dreams. Or maybe android of his dreams since she wasn't at all human._

 _"Would you rather have Andrew here?" He felt his heart race a mile a mintue, threatening to hurt his ribs as he waited for the one answer that would lead to him taking the big leap between them._

 _A beat passed._

 _Then two._

 _Then came the soft, husky voice Cole wanted to hear. "No."_

 _An eruption of goosebumps sprouted along his skin and he felt an uptick in his pulse. "Why not?" He needed to be sure._

 _"I wouldn't want to have Andrew here instead of you because Andrew's too complicated. With him, it's too much stress and danger. And I want someone I can trust, someone I know will treat me right... I want someone like you... Cole."_

 _He could almost taste the tension in the room and he blinked. "Frankie?"_

 _She looked up at him through the darkness. "I can't do this." he sat up and switched on the lamp by the nightstand. Illuminating Frankie's face. Her dark eyebrows high on her face in confusion as to what Cole meant._

 _The mood however had not broken and almond shaped hazel brown eyes looked at him under trim feathery light brown lashes. Then he looked at her mouth, just in time to spot a pink tongue-tip peaking out as she licked her lips in that soft, seductive way of hers._

 __Now or never_ he thought as he leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss. Frankie responded in kind and parted her lips to the pressure put on them by Cole as he probed the sweetness of her moist oral cavity with firm yet gentle pressure. Frankie let out a soft moan before her tongue snaked out to twine around the thick one tracing the seam of her lips._

 _Cole then pulled back from the heated dance of tongues._ _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and you shouldn't have felt forced to respond."_

 _Frankie panted from the kiss, slightly breathless. She needed to reassure him but not with words because she was incapable of producing those sat the moment. So she settled for actions._

 _She reached a hand out and pushed Cole back onto the mattress. She just realized he had been shirtless and felt sheer muscle under silk flex. She crawled out from under the covers and pulled herself the remaining distance against his naked chest. She settled her hips against his, and purred with delight as she felt the hard ridge of his almost fully distended cock against her belly. Cole's mohagny eyes darkened with desire and her own lit up with delight. Since Cole was half-reclining against the headboard and Frankie's head was bent at his chest, their heights were now uneven for once and Frankie had to lean up to reach his face._

 _She licked the seam of his lips and let her hands wander all over his chest like it was a map and she wanted to memorize every city. She delighted in the contrast between hard muscle and so-soft skin. Her eagerness was met half-way by Cole who ran his hands along her curves which were not quite as generous as some of the other girls at Sepulveda High, her body proved to be a delight within its own. When Frankie stabbed his gums with the tip of her tongue, Cole responded to Frankie with a muted moan. Frankie wanted to make Cole repeat that soft sound again and again._

 _It made her feel powerful, knowing she was to cause of his pleasure._

 _Her fingers pinched the tiny, erect centers that were his nipples on his hard pectoral muscles._ _"Aahhh," he rasped, his body trembling as Frankie's fingers concentrated on tracing little circles on each hardened nub. Cole tensed at the keen sensation._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"...Please," he whimpered._ _"Is it your nipples?" He nodded. "I think so, I mean I've never felt anything like that before."_

 _Frankie smirked. "So I found your weak spot."_ _Cole's eyes widened, having seen that smirk on Dayton's face so many times when she had first found out his stomach was the only ticklish spot on his body. "No! I said no... FRANKIE!" He screamed when she leaned forward and bit a taut, pale pink turgid peak that was his nipple._ _It wasn't enough pressure to hurt but it was enough to have a mini-orgasm roaring through his veins and in that moment he knew what he wanted from her. It wasn't because of the position they were in. It was how it felt with her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _She smiled at him brilliantly and kissed him softly. Their lips met and clung with hardly any pressure. "Yes." She breathed into his mouth. "Yes." She whispered again as she crawled off of him and cuddled into him, pressing her soft curves into his side. Automatically, Cole's hand stroked her back skimming down the length of it to the smooth curve of Frankie's waist and he found he adored the way she felt under his hand and the careful way her knee crooked against his thigh. He reached down even further to the smooth curve of her behind to stroke her tailbone and a small, delighted purr was his reward._

 _"Want me to power you off, babe?" He dropped a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and Frankie nodded. He reached for her neck and pressed hard on her collarbone, feeling the hum of her battery slow until... all was quiet._

 _"Babe." He kissed her again. Memorizing the feel of her sweet lips against his. And with a smile on his face. He slept._

Thinking back on it now she wondered. Did she really mean what she said about Andrew? It wasn't a matter of that she wanted him here instead of Cole. She loved having Cole with her as her boyfriend and that she didn't question.

But what she said about not wanting to be with Andrew because he was too complicated? What did that mean? She was complicated to but Cole put up with it. And that she wanted someone easy?

What did that mean?

Andrew did produce the thrill of adrenaline that had her wanting more and he was attractive, sexy even. So now she wondered if she had met Andrew first... Before Cole. Would her opinion of them both have changed?

Andrew was like a forbidden fruit, bitter and juicy. He felt so good and wrong at the same time. Being with him was like throwing up a large middle finger to the world. She loved how being with him had her all but bursting into flames.

Cole was... well perfect. He was the type of boy you could bring to your parents and family gatherings. He made you feel as if you were the only girl in the world, the only girl in... his eyes. And she loved how being with him had her floating on clouds.

They were both like her mythical guardians. A sexy Daredevil and a handsome angel.

Andrew was the type of bad that had you on your knees begging for more. Cole was the type of good you needed in your life.

She choose good.

But is that what she really wanted/needed?


End file.
